Ancient Poetry
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: After realizing Gray isn't reciprocating Juvia's feelings for him, the Water Mage seeks solace in a certain sexy brunette. However, Juvia hasn't dated any girls before, so she's too nervous to ask Cana out. A chat with Lucy might do her some good. Later, during the Battle of FT, Freed changes up his runes' rules so Cana and Juvia can't escape without sexy times. [Yuri, lemon]
1. Water and Beer Mix Remarkably Well, Eh?

**ThePairing:** Cana x Juvia

 **Warnings:** Yuri, though only kissing right now. As usual, the sex will come in chapter 2.

 **Disclaimer:** Hello again, my many loyal followers and supporters! I am happy to release another lesbian lemon, based off of _Natsu is Awesome_ 's request. For those of you wondering when the next chapter of _One of the Girls_ will be posted, I apologize. I've been sort of bored with it lately, despite the ridiculously massive following it's gotten. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new gem I've come up! This chapter will be told in Juvia's POV, and so will be romantic and have a dreamlike quality. Why? Because admit it - - Juvia's a total romantic. Next chapter will be told in Cana's POV. Please note that I have not even tried to acquire any sort of rights to _Fairy Tail_. It is still owned solely by Hiro Mashima.

 **A/N:** This hardly seems necessary, but some idiot reviewer complained about this, so I'll throw this in. This takes place in a universe in which Cana and Juvia are both bisexual. So while they might not be so in the canon series, in this slightly alternate universe, they are.

* * *

Chapter 1: Water and Beer Mix Remarkably Well, Eh?

Soft blue eyes drifted over the impossibly perfect figure of the woman sitting with at the counter with her back against it. They examined the brunette beauty's slender, finely honed legs, hidden though they were under a pair of tight denim jeans; swept up her endless curves, hovering for a moment on a pair of almost naked, round and gorgeous breasts; and finally fixated on plump pink lips partaking contentedly from a large barrel of booze. The woman's observer stared almost hungrily for a full twenty seconds, without even realizing what they were doing.

Then Juvia Lockser jolted and shook herself out of her daydream.

 _Bad Juvia!_ she chided herself, seated at her own table close to the guild hall's doors. _Juvia does not like women! Or men! She likes Gray-sama and only Gray-sama! No one else is acceptable to be Juvia's betrothed._

The bluenette's eyes wandered back to the heavily drinking woman who had caught her eye. Cana Alberona, unaware or perhaps uncaring of the fact she was being watched, continued guzzling her hard drink. Juvia felt a sudden rush of jealousy for the barrel. It should be _Juvia_ connected to those no doubt amazingly soft lips _._ _She_ should be the center of Cana's attention. _She_ should... she should... she...

Juvia stiffened, her face heating like an oven.

What was she thinking?

She did not love Cana Alberona. She did not want to kiss the other woman. She did not want to find out what the soft flesh underneath her bra (the sole thing Cana ever wore for a top) felt like. And she most certainly did not ever wish to sleep in the same bed as the card user! She did not... she did not want... Juvia's eyes unfocused again, causing her to repeat the mantra only harder. She did not want to...

"You don't want to what, Juvia?" asked a familiar voice, sweet and gentle, directly to her left. Juvia face-faulted and nearly toppled over sideways.

"L-Lucy-sama!" the water mage exclaimed. She blushed deeply and glanced at the blonde out of the corner of her eyes. "Love rival! Where did you come from?"

"I just came back from a job with Natsu and couldn't help overhearing you talk to yourself," the blonde explained. "And I don't have any feelings for Gray!"

Thankfully distracted, Juvia hesitated. "You don't? Do you swear?"

Her fellow mage nodded earnestly, princess blonde hair falling prettily in her face. Lucy huffed and pushed it back behind her ear. "I swear I don't, Juvia. In fact, if it makes you feel better to know, Erza and I are dating. We've been an item since last month."

 _That_ caught Juvia's attention. "Really?" she said, blinking owlishly.

"Really."

The romantic part of Juvia's brain - - which was, admittedly, almost all of it - - booted up almost immediately. Yes, she could see the redhead and blonde together. It was quite a cute pairing, really. And now that she thought about, Juvia had noticed more and more signs of their partnership lately. Stolen looks when they thought nobody was watching, tightly grasped hands, Erza sharing some of her strawberry cake with Lucy... Honestly, Juvia was surprised she hadn't figured it out herself.

"So," said Lucy, repositioning herself on the bench to gaze pointedly at Juvia, "now that I've told you something about me, can you tell me what you were thinking just now?"

Juvia looked away and pushed her fingers together. "Um... Juvia doesn't know..."

"Come on, Juvia, I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

"...Okay. Juvia thinks she has... a crush on Cana-sama."

Now it was Lucy's turn to blink. "Cana...? Didn't expect that," she said under her breath.

"It's only a phase!" Juvia said hurriedly, immensely embarrassed now. "Juvia is sure she doesn't _really_ like Cana-sama. But she can't help but look at her and feel all.. feel all..."

"Tingly inside?" Lucy suggested.

Juvia nodded, giggling nervously.

The blonde hummed. "Well, that definitely sounds like love to me. I felt the same way when I first started falling for Erza. But what happened to stalking Gray?"

"Juvia... still likes Gray-sama. But lately he's made it very clear he does not feel the same about Juvia. So she guesses she needed a new love. And then she accidentally slipped at the baths and fell on Cana-sama, and landed between her chest, and couldn't help but notice how pretty she was..."

"You're rambling, Juvia," Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh. Sorry." The bluenette smiled softly. "But, well, do you think Juvia really likes Cana-sama?"

Lucy laughed and patted Juvia's shoulder. "I can't say that for you, silly! Only you can tell who you like and who you don't. But that aside, it sure sounds like you at least feel something." She leaned forward with a sly smirk. "And I happen to know that she's totally free."

"Eh!? Cana-sama's not dating anyone!?"

"Yep. She hasn't been in a relationship for several months now."

"Does she like... does she like girls?"

"She's dated both guys and girls before. Erza and I talked about it once, and she said that Cana even favors women if she has a choice."

Cana was bisexual, but favored women? Juvia's stomach fluttered with hope, and her gaze unconsciously fell back on the cute brunette. She had finished her barrel and was now chatting with Levy, whom she was good friends with. Her smile was wide and bright like the sun. She swept her arms gallantly to exaggerate whatever she was saying, and Juvia found herself giggling at the unnecessarily huge motions. At the same time, she felt another spark of jealousy, this time aimed at Levy. Juvia wanted to be the one to make Cana laugh like that.

"Lucy-sama," said Juvia suddenly, "does Levy-sama like Cana-sama?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. I think she's been warming up to Gajeel lately."

Juvia thought about that. Lucy seemed to know a lot about the different relationships within Fairy Tail. She seemed to get along with just about everyone.

"Are you friends with Cana-sama, Lucy-sama?" asked Juvia.

"We're not particularly close, but yeah, I'd say we are," Lucy admitted. "Why?"

"Could you... ask her if she likes Juvia...?"

Lucy stared at her for a solid minute. Then her lips turned up in a wide smile, and she erupted in peels of laughter. Juvia jumped, not expecting that reaction. For probably the third or fourth time in ten minutes, her face went pink.

"What?" she demanded. "Was it something Juvia said?"

"You can't... have someone else... ask Cana out for you!" wheeze Lucy, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "It's something you do yourself, Juvia! Asking girls out is no different from asking guys out!"

Juvia's face fell. "But... it's so embarrassing! And Juvia's afraid of getting rejected again."

"Don't sweat it, Ju," Lucy assured her with amusement. "Just go up to her and ask her if she'd like to go out to lunch with you, or to a play, or on a boat ride or something. There's tons of things for couples to do in Magnolia. Pick one and go with it."

"But... Juvia is - -"

"Juvia!" Lucy cut her off. Juvia started, and the blonde grabbed her by the arm lightly. "You're a total catch. You're nice, cute, and strong. Go for it! Cana would be crazy to turn you down."

Grinning with confidence for Juvia's success, Lucy got up, wished her new friend luck, and skipped over to a table at the side of the room. Her own girlfriend was sitting there, calmly eating a slice of Mirajane's famous strawberry cake. Upon seeing Lucy, Erza's countenance immediately brightened tenfold. Again, Juvia thought, how had she not seen it earlier?

Juvia's head swiveled back to soak up Cana's... well, everything.

Could she do it? Could she really be the woman's girlfriend? It seemed like an impossible dream. To someone naturally shy and inconspicuous like Juvia, the immense presence Cana emitted at all times was more than a little overwhelming. It made the bluenette feel like dissolving into water just at the thought.

For several more minutes, Juvia played with the idea of asking her beautiful crush out. Lucy seemed so sure she was capable of it. Every nerve in her liquidy body itched with anxiety, but finally she forced herself to stand up.

 _Alright!_ she decided mentally. _Juvia will do it!_

The walk up to Cana's bar stool was not easy.

Juvia was so nervous her legs felt like cement. She was surely walking through thick mud, not air - - it was so incredibly hard to move herself! Juvia swallowed and found that her throat was dry. Strange, that; one wouldn't expect someone who was made of water to be capable of getting a parched throat.

Juvia shook her head. She was getting off topic.

A twenty foot gap stood between her and silky brown hair. The number dwindled to fifteen. It dropped further to twelve, then ten. At five feet, Juvia's body almost froze up entirely. Now Cana and Levy had seen her, and were watching curiously her efforts to move any part of her body. Juvia flushed in shame. She was so close! If she didn't follow through now, she never would get the courage to again!

The thought emboldened Juvia. With an effort, she crossed the remaining five feet and found herself looking right into Cana's soft violet eyes. She immediately wanted to turn into water and sink through the floorboards.

"Hey, Juvia," Cana said, inclining her head. "You wanna talk or something? 'Cause with your mouth like that, you kinda look like a fish."

Blinking, the bluenette realized her mouth had dropped open in a wide '0' at Cana's beauty. She closed it quickly.

Sitting next to the heavy drinker, Levy's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Um," said Juvia, her voice soft as a feather, "C-Cana... Cana-sama..."

She trailed off. Cana smiled like the sun. "What is it, Juvia?"

"E-Er... well... that is... Juvia wanted to know... if you..."

"If I what?" the brunette asked, and now she seemed genuinely curious. She leaned back against the counter, rolling her shoulders back to straighten her head. Cana's breasts bounced with the movement and Juvia was unable to _not_ notice it.

"Well... does Cana-sama, maybe..." Juvia's next words were almost unintelligible over the rambunctious guild's other members. "Like Juvia...?"

For a moment Cana said nothing. Then she blushed, and she grinned widely. Levy actually squealed.

"Do you mean, _like_ like?" said Cana... hopefully?

Juvia nodded, too embarrassed to speak at this point. Cana's smile only stretched out further across her face. She laughed, the sound melodious and ringing like bells. In spite of herself, Juvia realized that she was grinning, too.

"Well, is this a good enough answer for you?" Cana asked. Before the Water mage realized what she was doing, the brunette smirked, leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist. Within the space of just two or three seconds, their lips connected.

Juvia had, of course, kissed other people before, and each time it had a different feeling. Cana's kiss was no different. Hers was a soft and tender kiss, but at the same time rough and demanding. Her mouth tasted like fine alcohol, which Juvia supposed was to be expected. The bluenette found herself returning the favor eagerly, despite the fact that just about the whole guild could see them. Cana's lips mashed together with hers so well that Juvia was sure they'd been designed with the intention of the two young ladies' union.

Their first kiss lasted almost a full minute. Then Cana came up for air, grinning crookedly.

"That was... quite the answer," gasped Juvia. Her mind was still trying to catch up to the fact that Cana _wanted_ her, _wanted_ to be her girlfriend. She'd never felt happier.

"Well then, Juvs, why don't you sit and have a drink with me?" Cana offered, patting the stool on her left, where Levy wasn't sitting. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Juvia's body unfroze. She giggled and said, "Juvia would love to!" before practically leaping onto the open stool.

Later, both would concur that the following evening was the best they experienced together. Well, except for perhaps, _that_ incident...

* * *

 **Well, there ya go - - the first chapter of my new two-shot! Rest assured, steamy times are comin' for the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying _Ancient Poetry_ so far. I wouldn't mind some follows and favorites if you do, although they're certainly not necessary to keep me writing! I just really appreciate them is all. Another thing I SUPER appreciate is reviewing! I really like to hear what you guys have to say about my writing. It helps me grow as a writer to know what you guys like and what you don't, and besides that it just makes me feel good, so review away if you want! As long as it's not a flame, go for it.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. Cana x Juvia

**Pairings:** Cana x Juvia

 **Warnings:** Yuri, oral, 69, tribadism, toys

 **Disclaimer:** Welcome back, everyone! I know you've been anxiously awaiting this next chapter of my new fanfiction and I'm glad to provide it with you! The smut is real in this next chapter - - believe it. There's a bit of a time skip here, to the part in the Battle of Fairy Tail where Freed traps Cana and Juvia in his runes. That's actually kind of the basis of this whole lemon and where I got the story name from. Freed tweaks the rules for getting out of their rune trap a bit. Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail, not me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cana x Juvia

Cana really didn't like that rune swordsman sometimes. But ironically, it was because of his trap that Juvia's and her relationship was allowed to advance further.

It began a few weeks after Cana and Juvia started dating. Everyone was busy working on getting ready for Fantasia, and the new couple wasn't sure what to do on the special night. They had been discussing it in the guild hall - - should they go out and see a play? Have dinner in a fancy restaurant? Just spend the night together in one of their apartments?

"We could do it all night," Cana suggested, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Innocent Juvia inclined her head. "Juvia thought that was the entire problem - - what she and Cana-sama should do."

"I mean, do _it_."

"Do what?"

Cana stared at her girlfriend. "It. You know. Go to third base. Get steamy."

Juvia sat in the booth stool next to her, blinking.

"Have sex," she elaborated dryly. Juvia stiffened and her face immediately went so hot Cana raised her eyebrow, wondering if the water girl was going to evaporate.

"J-J-J-J-Juvia doesn't... know... if she is ready for something like that yet..." murmured the bluenette so quietly Cana could barely hear her. She refused to look the other girl in the eyes. She played with her fingers nervously, a small, awkward laugh escaping her mouths.

Humming, Cana grinned, and a smirk played out on her lips. The embarrassed girl was so cute!

"Well then, why don't we try it and you can see if you're ready?" she asked huskily. Cana leaned over and planted a heavy kiss on the girl's neck, sucking it at so she would be sure to leave a mark. Several boys watching them hooted and hollered. Juvia almost melted. (Literally.)

"Juvia... is too... n-nervous..."

"You're too uptight."

"That's not true..."

"Then why don't you just agree to it?"

Juvia wilted, gluing her eyes to the floor. "It's so embarrassing!"

Cana rubbed the side of her head. "Yeesh, Juvs." When the bluenette got like this, only force could get her to comply. Even though Cana was kind of horny at the moment, she didn't like making people do stuff they didn't want to. So she decided (albeit, reluctantly) to wait for Juvia to accept it herself... but of course, it wasn't like the brunette couldn't try to persuade her.

* * *

The day continued on without incident until the Miss Fairy contest began. Suddenly, Laxus and his Raijinshuu Tribe crashed the party to make everyone participate in some crazy game to determine the strongest member. Cana and Juvia set out to try and find Freed, whose rune traps were making everyone fight each other.

Unfortunately - - or perhaps, very fortunately - - find him they did.

"Oi, Freed, let us out now!" Cana shouted, pounding on the rune wall. The ancient letters glowed purple where her fists struck. They were in a wide open space where the ground was all stone. It was not even a half mile outside Magnolia, but it had taken the two what felt like forever to track their quarry down. Although when they did, they suddenly found themselves trapped inside this squarish room of runes, big enough for comfortable movement.

The green-haired man gazed down at the two girlfriends. "You should be happy I did this to you. I've heard about your new relationship, you know, and figured you could use a little... boost to get more involved."

Juvia inclined her head to the side. "Juvia doesn't understand," she said.

Cana narrowed her eyes and carefully read the purple runes. Their message made her growl in rage, exasperation, and embarrassment. They said the following: _Rule - - lesbian mages cannot get out until they make each other cum_.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" cried Cana with a tic pulse.

Fried shrugged. "The rules are absolute," he said. "As I said, I've heard about your not-so-intimate relationship."

"BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE A RULE LIKE THIS!? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

"That is, if you can follow the rules."

With that incredibly irksome line, Fried made his escape. He ran off across the stone ground, his figure becoming smaller and smaller with each minute. Fried may not look it, but he was a quick little bastard. Cana grounded her teeth together as he faded into the distance. Juvia was strangely quiet, her face as red as red could be.

"Um, Cana-sama..." the bluenette said nervously.

Cana, who realized she was also blushing rather dramatically, blinked and turned to her. "Juvia, I won't do anything to you if you don't want it," she said firmly. "My own wants don't matter right now. I can't rape you just so I can go after Fried. Our relationship is too important to me."

"Juvia knows," her girlfriend said.

Cana blinked again. "...Eh? Then what - -"

"Juvia knows that Cana won't do anything Juvia doesn't like..." the girl repeated, clearly anxious but looking her lover right in the eyes. "That's why... that's why Juvia wants you to have your way with her."

It took several minutes for that to register.

"Wait, _what_!?"

"You want to do this anyway, don't you, Cana-sama?" pointed out Juvia. She seemed to be getting somewhat bolder. She balled her hands into steely fists and straightened her back, holding her head high. "Juvia is prepared. Juvia has done some thinking, and she wants Cana-sama to be happy. If this makes you happy, Cana-sama, then Juvia will be happy, too!"

Cana opened her mouth to protest, to say that Juvia was just being crazy - - how could she say things like that when just earlier today she had been so nervous!? But the words wouldn't come out. As Cana stared at her girlfriend, she couldn't help but notice how Juvia's large breasts were thrust out prominently with her arced-out chest, so that the slightly hardening nipples poked into visibility. Neither could she refuse to see the adorable way Juvia was biting her lower lip; how teasingly soft her smooth hair looked; and how serious of a sparkle was shining in her eyes.

The brunette grunted. _Too... damn... cute..._ she thought, just barely holding herself back from tackling Juvia right then and there. _Kawaii... overload!_

"Juvia, are you absolutely sure?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Juvia is."

 _Well, damn me to hell along with that bastard Fried_. "Then here I come," Cana told her, and without further ado leaped at her girlfriend. Their soft bodies mushed together and with a surprised cry, Juvia fell to the ground, Cana landing on top of her. Luckily Juvia's rather large ass absorbed all the impact. The ex-Element 4 member blushed even deeper than she already was; Cana was now hurriedly taking off her shirt for her.

"J-Juvia can do it herself," she pointed out. Cana hesitated.

"Alright. I'll take my clothes off, too, then."

Some awkward fumbling, accidental banging of elbow-against-funny-bone, and cursing later, the fairly new couple was totally naked. Their bodies were similarly sculpted and the girls took in all they could. Both Juvia and Cana had larger than average breasts, with pert pink nipples and unblemished skin. Juvia had a bigger butt then Cana's, something the brunette immediately envied and loved her for. A somewhat triangular bush of blue hair pointed down to Juvia's damp nether region, whereas Cana had shaved hers smooth.

"Beautiful," breathed Cana. "You're beautiful, Juvs! Kami, you're beautiful!"

Juvia smiled up at her serenely, and _oh how Cana wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips for eternity_. "Cana-sama is prettier," she murmured.

The brunette shook her head. "Not true, Juvs. And I can show you how much I mean that."

Serenely Cana dipped her head down to capture her lover's mouth in her own. The girls' soft lips locked perfectly against each other as they closed their eyes. They had, of course, kissed several times over the past week, but somehow this one felt incredibly better than any previous ones. Juvia moaned at the intimacy of the kiss, and Cana took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the bluenette's mouth. Juvia hummed in surprise.

Cana flicked her tongue teasingly against Juvia's - - _Do this with me,_ she was pleading mentally. Juvia took a moment to catch on, but once she did, she proved she could French like no other. Cana found herself almost losing the war of tongues despite instigating the kiss.

"Whoa," said Cana after they broke apart.

Juvia's entire face was flushed. "C-Cana-sama, that felt... really good."

"I know," she said. Then she smirked. "But I can show you much better things."

With the purple runes shimmering around them, Cana moved her hand up Juvia's curves slowly like a warm summer breeze. The slightly taller girl shuddered pleasurably. Another moan escaped her when Cana's hand found purchase on her left boob. Juvia's back arched and her breath hitched. Cana's smirk widened, and it was with suddenly rough circles of her finger that she coaxed Juvia's nipple to attention.

"Oh~! Oh, Cana-sama!" gasped Juvia. "Stop... teasing me... it's embarrassing..."

"Eh, but you're so cute all breathless like this," Cana hummed. "Besides, it's obvious you like it. Look at how your chest is heaving. Look at how your enormous breasts are jiggling with every moan, as if begging me to dig my hands into them..."

Juvia shuddered again. "Cana-sama, how can you talk like - - AHN!"

Her lover had cut her off by abruptly sliding one finger of her right hand down Juvia's slick cunt. The action released an atomic explosion of pleasure throughout Juvia's innocent body. But the sensations didn't stop there. Just barely after the wave of initial pleasure broke, Cana tweaked Juvia's nipple with her other hand, and the water girl groaned as her entire body again felt the wonderful repercussions.

"See, Juvs?" she said, gazing up directly into the embarrassed girl's eyes. She brought her fingers out of Juvia's pussy and lifted them up before the bluenette. Then Cana parted her middle and pointer finger so Juvia could see, with perfect clarity, the sticky girl-cum that hung between them momentarily. Then the strands dropped and formed into liquid again, rolling onto Juvia's cheek. Some still stuck to Cana's fingers. "Do you see, Juvs?" Cana said again. "You're already sopping wet..."

"C-Cana," mewled Juvia, "I see, I - - mmph!'

The Water Mage didn't get much else out before gasping in surprise. Cana had taken advantage of her speaking to stick her love juice-soaked fingers inside the girl's mouth. Juvia's lips closed around her fingers involuntarily. Then Cana laughed and withdrew her hand, so any girl-cum that hadn't gotten on Juvia's tongue ended up brushing onto her lips.

"Do you like your own musky, naughty taste, Juvs?" Cana asked salaciously. She grinned as her hips began to roll against Juvia's own, so their swollen clits rubbed off on each other.

The other girl was clearly extremely embarrassed by all this, but Juvia still made a big show of licking her lips free of all wetness. "Juvia tastes good... like fresh mountain spring water..."

"Hey now, save some for me," said Cana, and pulled Juvia into another delicious kiss. This time though, Cana was even rougher and needier, and her tongue licked inside Juvia's mouth like it was an explorer mapping out a cave. Juvia moaned into the kiss and Cana rolled a finger around her nipple in reward. All the while, their hips continued to gyrate in time, sending the most wonderful feeling through out both girls' entire beings.

When Cana at last pulled back, she ran her tongue along her upper lip as though enjoying the best drink in the world.

"You were right," she decided, raising her eyebrow sexily. "Fresh mountain spring water."

Juvia's cheeks matched the color of Natsu's hair.

"Juvia can't..." Juvia groaned, the sight of her girlfriend stealing cum from her mouth too much. "Juvia can't... hold on any longer... gonna... JUVIA'S CUMMING!"

And with a loud moan of Cana's name, Juvia's hips bucked off the stony ground. Cana almost lost her balance, but stayed on. Sprays of girl-cum jetted out of Juvia's pussy like a sparkling fountain. Cana watched the flow with pleased, but also disappointed, eyes. The brunette was proud of having brought her girlfriend to the highest of highs, but at the same time it meant that their first time was now over. With this, the runes would disappear, and it would mean Cana would have to track down Fried.

And sure enough, as Juvia collapsed back onto the ground, heaving and gasping for breath, the purple archaic letters shimmered. After a moment they disappeared altogether. Cana rolled off her lover and tried placing her hand on the invisible wall they'd created; but she passed right through it. A strangely hollow feeling developed in her stomach.

"Cana," said Juvia, gripping her ankle from behind. "Cana. Go. You're the only one besides Juvia who knows were Fried-sama went, and I lost. You won. So go; I'll be alright."

There was something in Juvia's voice that defied her words - - a wanting, needy tone that sent shivers up Cana's spine.

"I know," she said, turning around to look Juvia in the eyes and kiss her one final time before chasing Fried. "I want to stay here, and continue. But it's my duty, isn't it?"

Her head lowered and she saw the sadness in the bluenette's eyes, but also convinction, and her heart ached. Juvia clearly wanted her to stay as well - - but was willing to sacrifice her own needs for the needs of the entire Fairy Tail guild. Cana's lips locked tightly against Juvia's. They kissed each other tenderly, not roughly like they had during their unforeseen romp.

When they pulled apart, Cana had a strange spark in her eye.

"Well fuck me twenty times to Wednesday," she said, and smirked. "You're too dang cute, Juvs. No way. Screw that mossy-haired bastard, I'm staying here with you. After all, there's still too much I haven't shown you yet."

Juvia grinned, too.

And after that there was much happy screaming.

* * *

About a half hour later, Mirajane came rushing through the rocky area on her own path to Fried. She stopped in surprise when saw two sets of girls' clothes jostled together on the ground, and two naked bodies asleep beside them. The girls who belonged to the clothes had flushed faces despite being asleep, pleased smirks, and the ground around their groins was wet.

Mirajane halted and stared in awe. "Now why didn't I take my camera?" she groaned to herself.

And if Fried wondered why Mirajane seemed so distracted during their battle soon after, he didn't say anything.

* * *

 **After much too long a wait, I am proud to present to you the final chapter in Ancient Poetry. I hope you all enjoyed this smexy update and that it was worth the wait. Because I am really truly sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Also, for any Harry Potter fans, I now have a new Harry Potter story up - - _The Chosen One Has Knockers_ , in which Harry turns into a girl and Ginny takes the initiative to help him become a woman. In more ways than one. Yeah, it's a gender bent Harry x Ginny story. I know many of you have already seen and very much enjoyed it, but if you haven't yet, go check it out! It'll be well worth the read, I promise you that.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, I would very much appreciate it your follows and favorites, assuming you haven't done so already! They're not needed for me to continue writing lemons, but I do like seeing them a lot. More so than that I like reviews, however. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing! I don't say no to requests, either. And if I mess anything up then you guys can catch that for me, so future readers don't have to see the same stupid mistakes as well. I may be a great writer (humble, I know) but even I make some pretty elementary mistakes sometimes.**

 **See ya in a different story!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
